tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Task Force Sentinel
Task Force Sentinel '''(otherwise known as just '''Sentinel, '''nicknamed the '''Untouchable Patriots) is a joint task force between British intelligence agency MI6 and various other intelligence and/or counterterrorism agencies, with operatives mostly hailing from the British MI6, the American Central Intelligence Agency, the American Natinoal Security Agency, the French GIGN, the American Federal Bureau of Investigation, TACITUS, and other intelligence\law enforcement\military organizations. It mainly recruits people from New America, the European Union, Russia, Canada, Australia, and various other major countries. Background When Task Force Sentinel first started, it was considered the ultimate collaboration between counterterrorism agents, composing of agents and operatives from at least five major countries. They handle both cyber-operations like TACITUS' cyber division Black Widow and urban terrorist threats like TACITUS' Urban Threats Division, in tandem with other intelligence agencies, law enforcement agencies and military organizations. However, as time went by, the organization soon grew to incorporate private crime-fighting organizations. MI6 agent Kayla Thompson is the main field commander of the field agents inside Task Force Sentinel. Ex-US Army general Ollie Richards serves as the main head of the Sentinels. It is unknown who is in charge of the cyber-branch of the Sentinels. Organizations in Sentinel The following is a list of organizations that make up part of Sentinel. Government organizations *TACITUS *NSA *FBI *MI6 (Situational Assault Unit) *MI5 *GIGN *Delta Force *Navy SEALs *KSK *GRU (Eagle Claw) *US CyberCom Private organizations *Task Force Reaper *Shadow Force *Nether Company *Banshee Battalion Gallery Weapons and equipment FNP-45.png|FN FNP FAL menu icon MW2.png|FN FAL KSG Menu Icon BOII.png|Kel-Tec KSG S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|Saiga-12 DD M4V1 .png|DDM4V1 M416.png|M416 M4A1.png|M4A1 M40A5.png|M40A5 AAC Integrally Suppressed R700.png|AAC Integrally Suppressed Remington 700 R700 URBAN SNIPER RIFLE.png|R700 USR DSR 50 menu icon BOII.png|DSR-50 QBB-95 .png|QBB-88 M240.png|M240B RPG-7.png|RPG-7 AK-47 Menu Icon MWR.png|AKM (Deathstalker configuration) Kalashnikov AKS-74u.png|AKS-74u AK-74M.jpg|AK-74M AK-12 rifle.png|AK-12 RSASS.png|RSASS Colt Anaconda.png|Colt Anaconda PSG-1.png|PSG-1 IED.png|IED Smoke grenade.png|Smoke grenade SR-25.jpg|SR-25 MR-28 Menu Icon CoDG.png|MR-28 Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) CheyTac Intervention.jpg|CheyTac M200 Intervention M&P40 Pro.png|M&P40 Pro G18.png|Glock-18 machine-pistol CZ-75.png|CZ-75 Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout.jpg|Stealth Recon Scout Dragunov Menu Icon MWR.png|SVD Dragunov DSR 50 menu icon BOII.png|DSR-50 Ballista Menu Icon BOII.png|Ballista RSASS Sideview.png|RSASS RPD Menu Icon MWR.png|RPD RPK-74 render.png|RPK-74 PKP.png|PKP Pecheneg HK-21 LMG.jpg|HK-21E UMP-45.png|UMP-45 H&K MP5K.png|MP5K SVU rifle.jpg|SVU Rifle VKS.png|VKS Chain of command Ollie Richards.png|Ollie Richards, the head of Task Force Sentinel Kayla Thompson.jpg|Kayla Thompson, British MI6 agent and one of Task Force Sentinel's field commanders Known operatives (includes both field agents and cyberwarfare personnel) Danielle Hudson.jpg|Danielle Hudson Q. Harding.jpg|Quentin Harding Aaron Wright.gif|Aaron Wright Willow Lawson.jpg|Willow Lawson Maverick Glass.jpg|Maverick Glass Elizabeth West.jpg|Elizabeth West Galya Anatolievna.png|Gayla Anatolievna Sebastian Ingram.jpg|Sebastian Ingram Nadirah Izdihaar Shamon.png|Nadirah Shamon Ryan L. Brien.png|Ryan Brien Richard J. Phillips.png|Richard J. Phillips Lilith M. Kuykendall.png|Lilith Kuykendall James Parker.png|James Parker Fanette Devost.png|Fanette Devost Frank D. Aguilar.jpg|Frank Aguilar Meet Sheila Shellenberger.jpg|Sheila Shellenberger Clinton B. Savage.jpg|Clinton Savage You don't really know.jpg|Chelsea Garner Kailynn Daniels.jpg|Kailynn Daniels Brooke Marsh.jpg|Brooke Marsh Anke Wolf.png|Anke Wolf Ryan Clark.jpg|Ryan Clark, an ex-Special Forces Operations-Detachment Delta\CIA agent Lionel Cohen.png|Lionel Cohen Edgar Penn.jpg|Edgar Penn Meet Jack Holloway.jpg|Jack Holloway Allen Fleming.jpg|Allen Fleming Derek Westbrook showing his muscle.png|Derek Westbrook T. Sultanovich.jpg|Tamara Sultanovich Stuart L. Jones.png|Stuart L. Jones Meet Svetlana Karpova.jpg|Svetlana Karpova Dolores M. League.jpg|Dolores League Gina Westbrook (with red hair).jpg|Geena Westbrook Sophie Buckley.jpg|Sophie Buckley Olivia Truesdale as a college student.jpg|Olivia Truesdale Veronika Talbot.jpg|Veronika Talbot Riley Digby.jpg|Riley Digby Servillah Shade.jpg|Servillah Shade Harley Lynx.jpg|Harley Lynx Opal Vandran.jpg|Opal Vandran Ada Bereket.jpg|Ada Bereket Meet Tuna Bereket.jpg|Tuna Bereket Another view of Fadington.jpg|Athena Fadington Seraphim Jones.jpg|Seraphim Jones Nikolai Kalinin in 2018.png|Nikolai Kalinin General TBA Category:Intelligence agencies Category:Counterterrorism groups Category:Cyberwarfare organizations Category:Factions